Lamun
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: [SHORT-FIC]Hati yang sudah disakiti berulangkali rupanya memiliki sedikit rasa masokis, sehingga tetap saja menyimpan dan harus mencecapnya setiap saat. Aomine/Kise.


**WARNING:** _Absurd. BL/Slash. No dialogue. Too much desperado feelings._

**NOTE:** Bagian tidak terpakai dari fanfiksi _"A Heart that Fix Everything"._

* * *

**Lamun**

.

By: DeBeilschmidt

.

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
_This is a non-profit works. No money has been sent to my wallet._

* * *

Dia membuka mata. Membelalak. Frustrasi.

Tidak—bukannya dia berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah, sendinya ngilu sedang hatinya pilu. _Sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit._ Satu kata yang terus berulang, bergema dalam telinganya seperti sirene tiada henti. Berlanjut dan berulang. Memuakkan.

Barangkali dia muak. Barangkali juga amarahnya menyeruak. Sepertinya bila ia bisa, sudah dikeluarkannya bebunyian jeluak.

Harus dikemanakannya perasaan ini? Satu yang membuatnya nanar dan ingin melontar cecar; harus ia kemanakan? Apakah ada satu tempat untuk membuangnya hingga ia tak perlu lagi merasakannya? Ah…, sayang sekali eksistensi hal seperti itu harus dipertanyakan. Karena seberapa pun besarnya ia ingin berlaku seperti itu, saat ingin membuangnya sejauh mata memandang, tangan ini selalu meraihnya. Hati yang sudah disakiti berulangkali rupanya memiliki sedikit rasa masokis, sehingga tetap saja menyimpan dan harus mencecapnya setiap saat.

Masih diingatnya pemandangan tadi: dua sejoli yang nampak begitu mesra, mencumbu tanpa peduli tempat, mengucap salam dalam satu ciuman keramat. Tahu apa?—yah, tadi dia membatu sejenak tatkala menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut. Dia terlalu tenggelam dalam sebuah utopia, mengira bahwa setelah apa yang lama terjadi di antara mereka berdua, bisa jadi pemuda bermata emas itu melupakan_ dia_ dan menjadi miliknya. Oh, pengharapan, betapa memilukannya kata tersebut bila dihadapkan dengan kenyataan. Karena saat tersadar bahwa tatapan mata mencinta itu berbeda dengan apa yang ditujukan padamu selama ini, pada momen yang sama kau menyadari; harap itu jatuh—begitu dalam, hingga sempat sesat pikirmu dan anggaplah bahwa tubuh fana ini jatuh dalam keputusasaan.

_Mengapa?_ Barangkali ia bertanya bukan pada siapa-siapa selain kehampaan. Lucu bila mengharap dinding putih monoton serta desir halus angin akan menjawab tanyanya sedangkan ia sadar bahwa yang diucap di sini adalah sebuah retorika. Sungguh, jawabnya bukanlah sesuatu yang muluk. Sederhana saja: _dia tidak menyukaimu. Sekian. _Hanya saja, sebagai seorang lelaki yang egois, ia tidak bisa menerima hal itu dengan segala kerasionalan yang selama ini ia miliki.

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu, siang hari, ia sedang berjalan-jalan di suatu pusat perbelanjaan bersama _kouhai_nya, Ryota Kise. Dikiranya, ini akan menjadi suatu hari menyenangkan—kesempatan untuk kembali mengisi waktu. Tetapi roda nasib sedang berputar liar dan siang yang gembira berubah menjadi hari celaka. Dengan es krim di tangan kirinya, ia nyaris tak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat sosok seorang Daiki Aomine berada di sana.

(Ia kira hari ini akan menjadi milik mereka—_berdua._)

Betapa miris saat ia sadar bahwa mimpimu dihempas oleh realita. Perasaan yang menampar saat ia sadar mengenai milik siapakah orang yang selama ini dia dambakan meninggalkan rasa sakit yang berbekas dan tak akan hilang. Siapalah dia ini, hanya seseorang yang tidak berarti, mungkin. Apalah arti jabatan dan prestasi yang ia miliki bila itu tetap tak bisa membuatnya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan?

Menyedihkan.

Ya—dia ini: menyedihkan.

Yang dimilikinya hanya sebuah kamar berukuran kecil, tempat tidur, lampu dan malam yang sunyi. Siapa dia? Bukan seorang yang berarti di hadapan Kise Ryota. Tidak, kalau yang disandingkan dengannya adalah Daiki Aomine.

Dia ini hanya sebuah keberadaan kecil, yang bernama…

… Yukio Kasamatsu.

.

(Kini, dia akan berusaha tidur.)

.

**-tamat-**

* * *

**Afterwords:** …ini apaan sih. Ya ampun, nggak jelas banget. Padahal awalnya mau _update_, tapi malah bikin sesuatu yang nggak jelas seperti ini. Karena saya merasa ini tidak layak, akhirnya dipotong saja =_=" Maaf abal… (aduhsayainikenapa /orz)

_Do review and don't be a silent reader, please. Let's talk in PM! 8D/ #what_

**093013—rdb**


End file.
